This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members having extensible leg rest assemblies are known. Pantograph linkage sets are commonly used providing a collapsible motion for the linkage such that the leg rest can be positioned between a fully retracted and a fully extended position inclusive.
When the leg rest assembly is returning from the fully extended toward the fully retracted position, an object can be encountered by the leg rest member or the pantograph linkage set. If the leg rest member is held in the extended position with the aid of a ratchet and pawl assembly, the return to the fully retracted position can be rapid. If the mechanism that operates the leg rest assembly includes a powered actuator such as an electric motor, the occupant of the furniture member may not be aware of the encountered object and the mechanism can continue to apply downward pressure by the leg rest assembly even after encountering the object.